Looking For
by SnowTime
Summary: FemLuffy! Lullaby D. Melody, mostly known as Lulabuly was mysterious. Old famous pirates know her, her power was mysterious, and she always seems to have a knowing glint in her eyes that seems to see through you. Something of ancients, and something that every pirate is trying to find and claim. But she'll choose herself, as they all search the seas for it, One Piece.


**A/N: Hope you like this! Gender-Bender!**

**Pages: 4 - 1,382**

**Disclaimer! I don't own On e Piece! It belongs to the author who made this awesome manga! This is for all future chapters!**

**( 0 v 0 ) - Happy Reading!**

**V**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

**'**

A man smiled in the dim cave, treasures surrounding him on all sides but he only paid attention to one thing. Even as his sickness threatens to overtake him, he will make sure she is protected even after his death.

"Wait here okay? Be patient. I know someone will find you one day. And I know… they'll be true… Lulabuly… Lullaby D. Melody…" and he gave one the last few smiles she will ever see before he left the cave, to his execution.

0~~~~~

Why? I could have heal you, so why? Why do you say no? Even walking toward to your death? With a smile on your face… is this what you want? What you believe?

"…"

Yes, I understand… but that doesn't mean I'll always listen… I'll judge myself, and I find what I want myself… so don't worry… but I'm not the type to just sit here you know? Roger…

As a forgotten ancient…

And the wheels of fate turns once more…

0~~~~~

Crowds. Crowds of people came today, the day of execution… of the Pirate King. Many watched throughout the world as they hauled the handcuffed pirate, the _strongest_ pirate of the seas up to the execution platform.

"Any last words, Gold Roger? Begs of forgiveness?" his executor asks as they brandished their steel metals of death.

"Yes. Yes I do in fact." Gold Roger replied with a hidden smirk.

The marine looked smug at the fact that he was going to maybe ask for forgiveness, but no. he wasn't. He is going to start it. The wheels of fate.

"Hey! Where is your treasure?" somebody asks from among the crowd.

Gol D. Roger only smirks at the question. "You want my treasure?" he asks. "My fortune is yours for the taking... but you'll have to find it first! I left everything I own in One Piece!" and before he could say any more, the marine executed him.

But a few seconds before his death, he saw her, Lulabuly.

"Is this… truly, what you want?" she asks, her sea-blue eyes soft as she gazed at him sadly.

_'Yes. I want to make my last bit of life meaningful. I want to do something that would give people a purpose, and something that impacts the world.'_

"If that is your wish." And a trail of soft tears fell from her eyes. Lulabuly float in from of him, caressing his face, unseen by anyone but him. Her black hair floating in unseen wind as the light began to fade from his eyes.

She began to sing, one last song, one last melody, for an old friend, for the end, and for a new beginning.

_Among the seas, _

_Among the lives,_

_Among the world as time pass by…_

_Through the seas,_

_And through the tears,_

_Pain in our hearts_

_And dangers clear…_

_But life was fun,_

_Fun and wild,_

_Looking for something,_

_That you may never find._

_Cycles and cycles,_

_Beginnings and ends,_

_They all are connected… by the strings of fate._

_Nakamas goodbye, _

_I'll miss you…_

_My old friend…_

And she finished the song with a gentle smile on her face as Gol D Roger went into slumber… forever…

People around the world also heard the song as Gold Roger died. Many people looked around themselves, some finding themselves to be crying as they heard the song of goodbye.

"Who? Where?" many asks, but Lulabuly only faded in the winds as she left, wondering for the future…

0~~~~~

"That song… that voice… Lulabuly. Lullaby D. Melody… is that your way of goodbye?" Whitebeard asks as he looked toward the horizon, and the new beginning that was about to occur. The new waves… of a storm…

"Pops, who's Lulabuly? Is she the one that sang the song?" Marco, one of his newer recruits asks when he overheard Whitebeard mumbling.

"Don't worry about it. Just an old man burying in memories to himself." Whitebeard replied back as he looked continued to look toward the horizon where the sun was slowly moving across the sky.

"Okay. Oh, I also want to ask. Is One Piece real? Since you guys were old rivals and all of that…" Marco trailed off, unsure how to continue since the man they were talking about just died a prior few minutes ago.

"It is. It is real. After all, I…" I met her before. Who would have thought? Lulabuly… I'll do an old friend a favor and find someone worthwhile to find you. I think he has a son…

0~~~~~

Several years later…

"Lulabuly! We'll miss you!" the whole town folks cried as the waved they young girl off. Lulabuly was strange, very strange as she looked exactly as she had when she arrived to their small island all of those years ago. At first they had been wary of her since they rarely get visitors to their small island but warmed up to her quickly.

She often sang to the villagers, and sooth them with her soft melodies. Children loved her and Garp had even tried to adopt her many times, asking her and telling her to be careful of pirates, when she was supposed to be careful of _him_ instead.

She of course, declined many times, including his offer of joining the marines. When she had said she'll become pirate, the poor old man had actually fainted at the thought of her, her of all people become a pirate. And what happened after that… let's not talk about it.

Today was the day she was leaving, and little Ace and Sabo had already left a year ago, waving at her as they went off at the same location.

She had on a strange half kimono top that exposes her stomach and a knee length skirt with slits on the sides to provide better movement. She had Roger's straw hat on her black hair, and a flute on her person as well. She also has a few other small instruments packed among her supplies for entertainment purposes and was fully ready to leave.

"Bye, bye everyone! Watch me on the news! I bring souvenirs when I come back!" and they all waved back as she drifted away.

"Now, what should I do? A peaceful life was fun, but I'm not made for that. I need the trill of adventure and danger, after all, that's all we ever did together with the crew, no? Roger?" she asks as she looked toward the sky. Pirates wants to find One Piece. She wants to find a purpose as the treasure that people are looking for, after all, she is merely something a kin to an illusion.

Not quite really here, but not really anywhere else…

0~~~~~

A few weeks later…

Ace sighed as he munched on a piece of meat. Nothing interesting has been happening as of lately. The newspaper gull just happened to pass by and he bought one; flipping through the papers randomly till his eyes landed on a certain wanted poster.

"Lulabuly. Straw Hat Lulabuly, bounty… 30,000,000 Beli!" he yelled the last part in shock as he choked on his meat. "Lulabuly! Hey! Sabo, come here! You won't believe this! It's LULABULY!" he all but screamed out the last part.

"Lulabuly? Where?" Sabo asks as he quickly teleported to where Ace was standing at and took the wanted posters out of his hands. He quickly read and wanted to groan. He and Ace had been trying to make her _not_, go into piracy as they would be extremely worried about her. She was something akin to a sister figure to them in their childhoods and they do _not_, want anything to happen to her.

"Let's go ask pops. Maybe he can let us off for a while to find her. I'm worried." And Ace nodded in agreement at his statement. The two quickly ran off to Whitebeard, who could say he was very surprised.

_'Lulabuly? What are you doing? Aren't you the troublemaker?' _he thought, but out loud he said, "Fine. You guys can go look for her, but don't cause too much trouble while you two are at it."

At the answer, the two immediately disappeared from Whitebeards line of sight as he chuckled loudly to himself.

_'Is this what you chose to do, Lulabuly?'_

* * *

**( _ _ )- The End... **

**Next Chapter: Mysteries...**

**A/N: Find any problems. or have questions, please ask. R&R**


End file.
